


All The Atoms, Molecules, Cells That Create Us

by Okay_and_Forever



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/pseuds/Okay_and_Forever
Summary: Hope has to tell Lizzie something, but knows she’ll be heartbroken, or mad, or some negative emotion that’ll show itself in a very Lizzie way.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	All The Atoms, Molecules, Cells That Create Us

Hope sat down on her bed next to Lizzie, their hands still woven together like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. Her heart skipped a beat every time she felt Lizzie’s thumb move to trace a small pattern over her own, leaving smooth paths of warmth and comfort deep inside of every single atom that she touched. And her heartbeat calmed back to a normal rhythm as those atoms charged all the others around them in a new way, sending a peaceful shock throughout her body, like an ocean wave bringing lost belongings back to shore.

Hope was in love with that feeling.  _ No, she corrected herself, I’m not in love with it, only hypnotized by it. _ But however Lizzie was making her feel, Hope knew there were more important things to say right now. More important than telling the blonde siphoner how she never wanted to let go of her hand, how the soothing energy of the moment felt like they had discovered a whole new type of magic for just the two of them, how every second, millisecond, nanosecond, attosecond they spent together was so perfect she could stay trapped in a never ending loop of their moments for the rest of time and call it heaven-  _ No, no. Stop it. You’re with her for a reason. _ Yes, more important to Lizzie’s well-being at the moment, which means it’s more important to Hope.

“Lizzie, what I have to tell you is something you aren’t going to like,” Hope paused to look away from the girl’s eyes, back down at their hands, “and you being so sweet, holding my hand like this, it isn’t making it easy to say.”

“It’s okay, Hope.” And Lizzie sounded sincere, she even squeezed Hope’s hand just a little bit tighter, “Just tell me.”

“I’m starting to get too scared of losing you.”  _ I’m starting to get too scared of losing you. _ The words left in a whisper at the same time as they entered Hope’s mind. Intuition was telling her they were too important to hold back, so she let herself speak them without even knowing what would be said at the end of her sentence. But it wasn’t faith in herself to not say the wrong thing that led Hope to speak her truth without thinking, it was faith in Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman to stay by her side even if she did.

“What if I promised not to get mad? Because whatever you say, no matter how messed up it is,” Lizzie smiled just a little bit, if a smile could whisper, that’s what it would sound like, and Hope only noticed cause she looked up from their hands, still woven together after all this time, “I know you’re only doing it to keep me safe.”

“Only if you mean it.”

“Pinky promise.”

“Pinky promise.”

The girls linked pinkies, using their other hand of course, without breaking eye contact, and Hope was now ready to talk to Lizzie, absolutely positive the other girl would hear her out. And she was right about that, because Lizzie was ready to listen, no matter what. 

Now it was Hope’s turn to trace patterns over Lizzie’s thumb. Time to ask her questions with a simple touch, even if she knew the answer. Just like her last question,  _ “Only if you mean it.” _ When she could already tell that the girl she was sitting next to had always, and always would, mean every word she said to her.  _ Yes, I am in love with that feeling. Even more than that, I am in love with this girl. This beautiful, incredible, crazy, wonderful girl who I know loves me too. Who I can’t tell, because I have to leave, and it would break her to lose me like that.  _

But Hope didn’t have to tell Lizzie she’s always been in love with her. She didn’t even have to hint at it. Because as soon as Hope was done talking, Lizzie spoke.

“Well,” She chuckled through her tears, “Just make sure you don’t fall for someone else while you’re gone.”

“What?” Hope was confused beyond expression at the girl’s statement. Lizzie Saltzman had a way of doing that to people.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say it first, but since that clearly isn’t happening any time soon. . . I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”

And with that, Lizzie closed the space between them, slowly enough that it felt like an eternity, but fast enough that Hope barely had time to realize what was happening before she felt Lizzie’s lips connecting with her own, her eyes fluttering shut, reacting just like if she’d kissed this girl a million times before, but her heart exploding just like it should the first time you’ve been kissed by the person you’re absolutely sure is the love of your life. It’s magic in every sense of the word. The two of them frozen in the complexity of such a simple moment, still as all the time in the universe rushes past. Shelves, books, and windowsills collected dust in the background. Floors were covered in muddy footsteps, mopped, waxed, and shined to perfection, then ruined time and time again until the school shut down after years of new students and old staff, left for urban legends of the supernaturals who once inhabited it, daredevil children of Mystic Falls sneaking in on Halloween night, with no janitor to mop up the mud they’d tracked inside. Eventually the walls start to crumble, weeds and vines creeping through, rotting them from the inside and out, no grounds keeper there to stop the building from succumbing to the perils of nature. The roof, once strong, a shelter from the wind and rain, started to slowly break down from the weather. One leak after the other, the school’s roof collapsed, and the floors gave way to the rot of water damage. The only part of the world that never changed, never even shifted, not once, was the two girls on Hope’s bed, their hands forever intertwined, lips together in a soft kiss, hearts beating like metronomes in sync after finding each other’s rhythm.

In an instant the future reversed. The floors hardened to their original beauty, the water drawn up out of them, taking the fallen splinters with them to fix the caved in roof, until eventually all of the leaks were gone, never having been there in the first place. The vines retreated from the crumbling walls, bits of plaster and bricks pulling themselves into place as they did. The words of Salvatore Stallion's urban legends lift away from the pages, letters drifting away in the atmosphere just like the muddy footprints of Halloween daredevils not yet born into the small town of Mystic Falls. Teachers, staff members, and students fill the halls in reverse, leaving muddy footprints of their own, but only after they’ve been mopped away by the janitors. The dust lifts away from windowsills, shelves, and books. Everything drifts away with an imaginary wind until the moment returns to exactly where it left off.

Hope’s hand reached up to touch Lizzie’s cheek as the kiss broke. Both girls left breathless by the eternity that had passed between them, a silent promise of always and forever. . . “I love you too, Lizzie.” Even if nothing else makes it that long. Because they were connected on a deeper level than anything else in the universe. Connected through every atom, molecule, cell, fiber of their being. . . No matter how far apart they would have to be until Hope could come back home.


End file.
